Denial Isn't Just a River In Egypt
by xxStargazer
Summary: Television, magazines, blogs, vlogs, Twitter, youtube-Channy fever was everywhere due to the airing of The Chad Dylan Cooper Story. Sonny and Chad aren't pleased but Mr. Condor is. In fact, he was pleased enough to want them to fake date. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Denial Isn't Just a River In Egypt

Rating: T (Possible M in some chapters) for sexual situations and mild cursing.

Summary: Television, magazines, blogs, vlogs, Twitter, Myspace, youtube--Channy fever was everywhere due to the airing of The Chad Dylan Cooper Story. ...and let's just say Sonny and Chad aren't pleased. Or are they? Post Battle of the Network Stars. Sonny/Chad.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance. If I did, then I would make it into a witty teen drama revolving around Chad and Sonny.

A/N: So I looked at the poll and it was pretty close. This story won, but since I'm particularly inspired, expect my Love Shot Collection (composed of Jiley, Smitchie, and Chadson or Channy whatever you like to call them) to be out after Fire and Ice is completed which should be within the next 2 weeks. Or, I may even post one of them today. Anywho, happy reading!

* * *

"Did you read this?" Mr. Condor explained while pointing to the latest issue of _The New York Times_.

Chad stuck his nose in the air and scoffed.

"No."

Sonny shook her head and rolled her eyes at her companion's antics. They had waited for Mr. Condor inside his office for over two hours. Apparently he was picking up his evil daughter from school, which would explain the extreme delay.

Needless to say, her and Chad hadn't exactly got along. Well, at first it was civil. I mean, they had acted together in his TV movie so they had learned to get along. Well, if "getting along," meant bickering less. Anyways, the point is they had started out civilly before Chad started to bring up what Selena Gomez had pointed out.

_"Just admit it Sonny, you have a crush on me." Chad teased._

_Sonny's eyebrows furrowed as she made a face of disgust. She turned to Chad and made a mock throw up noise._

_Chad was about to say something when Sonny quasi-smiled at him._

_"Yeah right Chad. You wish."_

_"No, you wish." He spat back while his sparkling eyes challenged her._

_Sonny tilted her head and shook her head at him._

_"You're unbelievable, you know that?"_

_Chad rolled his eyes._

_"Fine." He said coldly._

_She looked him straight in the eyes._

_"Fine."_

_He stared right back._

_"Fine."_

_She tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear without breaking eye contact._

_"Good."_

_"Good."_

_And they kept going until Mr. Condor showed up._

"So, aren't you two curious about what the article is about?" He teased with a smile that was a little too big.

Sonny looked up at the ceiling before looking at Mr. Condor again.

"No Mr. Condor." She said monotonously.

Chad smirked, playing up his playful blue eyes.

"Well, unlike Sonny here, I am interested."

Mr. Condor clapped his hands in delight, much to the shock of the two teens.

"Channy." He said while nodding his head.

"Channy?" The two repeated back in confusion.

Then Mr. Condor shook his head and showed them the cover of _The New York Times_. On the cover was a snapshot of Chad and Sonny behind the scenes of _The Chad Dylan Cooper__ Story_. The headline read, "Do you have Channy fever? Cause here at the NY Times, we do!"

Sonny and Chad's jaw dropped in shock. People liked them…together?

"You're like the new Brangelina!" Mr. Condor exclaimed giddily.

He got up from his seat and put his arm around both Chad and Sonny.

"Do you have any idea how huge this is? Condor Studios could finally be Number 1 again instead of Number 2!"

Sonny shifted her head back and forth.

"What do you mean? How did this article even come about? It was just a lame TV movie!"

Chad looked at Sonny with disdain.

"I resent that."

Mr. Condor let go of Chad and Sonny and sat back on his desk, looking at them with the same toothy smile he had on since he walked in.

"Don't you get it? People watched the movie, fell in love with you two together, and now look, CHANNY FEVER! I don't get how you don't get it. This is revolutionary! You two are the most blogged, vlogged, googled, twittered, you name it. And let me point out that it's only been a week since the movie aired."

Chad and Sonny looked at each other before looking back at Mr. Condor.

"Are you serious?" Sonny asked.

Mr. Condor looked at her and nodded.

"No Sonny, I would drag you two for a meeting with my busy schedule just to lie to you." He answered sarcastically.

"Point taken." She responded before sinking a little lower into her seat.

"Did you say that we were pretty much the most searched and featured topic in the mass media?" Chad queried.

"Yes."

Chad relaxed into his seat and put his hand on his chin, as if he was pondering about something.

"Does this mean more money?"

"Are you kidding me?" Sonny interjected with venom.

Mr. Condor looked at the two teens straight in the eye.

"This means, more viewers, which means more pay for everyone."

"Woo hoo!" Chad cheered while throwing his fist into the air.

Sonny put her hand over Chad's fist and put it down.

"This is wrong. Profiting over false affection seen through acting? Plus there is the fact that I'm not exactly Chad's biggest fan."

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny, this is the business. Is anything truly genuine in Hollywood?" He asked her.

"Well, no---"

"That was a rhetorical question. We all know the answer is no. My point is we have to seize this profit opportunity. Which means you two have to do something for me."

Sonny took in a deep breath while Chad looked as if he was calm.

"You two have to fake date." He declared.

Sonny's eyes bulged along with Chad's.

"WHAT?" They both yelled.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter. Tell me if this is worth continuing, if not, I have a ton of other plots up my sleeve for Chad/Sonny. Let me know. Also, be sure to check out my collaboration Chad/Sonny fic. with sonnycentral entitled You Don't See Me. It is under my favorites. In other news, expect the new installment of my Joe/Demi story to be out this weekend. If you would like the link, simply PM me.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Denial Isn't Just a River In Egypt

Rating: T (Possible M in some chapters) for sexual situations and mild cursing.

Summary: Television, magazines, blogs, vlogs, Twitter, Myspace, youtube--Channy fever was everywhere due to the airing of The Chad Dylan Cooper Story. ...and let's just say Sonny and Chad aren't pleased. Or are they? Post Battle of the Network Stars. Sonny/Chad.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance. If I did, then I would make it into a witty teen drama revolving around Chad and Sonny.

**NEW STORY ALERT/UPDATE ALERT: I have three new Shane/Mitchie fics. Two of them are one-shots. One is entitled _Never Gonna Happen_ and the other one is entitled _It's Not Just Chemistry, It's Jemistry! _The third story is a multi-chapter romantic-comedy. It's entitled _When Tomorrow Starts Without Me_. Also _Melted Ice_ and the second chapter for _When Tomorrow Starts Without Me_ will be out this week.**

A/N: I am so sorry it took me forever to update. To be honest I was kind of stuck with this story but now I think I know where I am going with this. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hi Mr. Condor!" Sonny called politely as he passed by her.

The older man just walked right past her like she was nothing. Sonny scratched her head in curiosity. He was back to his usual persona, cold, hard, and tough.

"Did you really think Condor would treat you the same after yesterday? Watch and learn!" Chad said snidely.

Chad lifted his hand, signaling to his boss with a wave. "Hey Mr. C!"

He turned around for a second before sticking his nose in the air and leaving---just like with Sonny.

The brunette snickered while Chad stood with his mouth agape.

"This is all your fault!" He accused.

Sonny stopped laughing and shot Chad a death glare.

"What do you mean it's my fault?" Sonny snapped.

"You made him mad yesterday, not me." The blonde insisted.

Sonny shook her head in disbelief. "This is just as much your fault as it is mine!" She fired back while poking Chad in chest.

"_Fake…DATE?" Sonny said incredulously. She still couldn't believe what her ears were hearing._

"_Precisely." Mr. Condor said like it was the most normal thing in the world._

_Chad shook his head. "No way, that would totally ruin my rep."_

_His response caused Sonny to immediately frown._

"_I'm so sick of your attitude. You think you're so much better than me?" She said in anger._

_Chad turned to face her and nodded. "Precisely." He said, mimicking Mr. Condor._

_She took her right hand and massaged her forehead, trying to assuage her anger._

"_Come one children. This would do Condor Studios a whole lot of good." Mr. Condor said with saccharine sweetness._

_The two looked at their boss in disbelief once again. He really wanted them to go through with it if he was being that nice._

"_No way. I refuse to work with someone beneath me." Sonny said, hoping to get under Chad's skin._

_Sure enough Chad looked at her with anger reminiscent of hers a few minutes ago._

"_Well good." _

_Sonny let out a fake chortle._

"_Good."_

"_Fine."_

"_FINE!"_

_Once that exchange was over they stormed out of Mr. Condor's office, ignoring their boss's pleas for them to stay._

"Fine, you're right." Chad admitted.

Sonny smirked. "I know."

Chad observed the smirk that graced her lips and smiled. Although he wouldn't admit it out loud he found Sonny's mock arrogance extremely cute.

"Well, so what are we going to do, Munroe?"

She faced him, her expression filled with uncertainty.

"I think we both know what we have to do."

"What brings you two to my office?" Mr. Condor said coldly as he looked at his laptop.

There was absolutely no eye contact with the two teens as he sipped his coffee.

"We…" Sonny started before glancing at Chad, signaling for him to take over.

"…want to take up your offer." Chad finished.

They expected the perky Mr. Condor to reappear but they were met with silence once again.

"Mr. Condor?" Sonny asked gently.

"So you feel obligated?" He queried.

Sonny and Chad looked at each other, unsure as to what he was trying to get at.

"Well, yeah." They both admitted.

Mr. Condor nodded and closed his laptop, giving the two teens his full attention.

"Very well. Prove to me you two are serious." He demanded.

Once again, the two looked at each other, using hand motions to convey that they were confused. Sonny motioned for him to ask, while Chad did the same. Sonny rolled her eyes and nudged him. Chad sighed in defeat.

"What do you mean by that Mr. C?"

The old man chuckled, bringing Chad and Sonny back to the memory of the perky Mr. Condor.

"Kiss."

Their eyes both widened before groaning.

"Why do we have to do that?" Sonny asked, not wanting to look Chad in the eyes.

Mr. Condor drummed his fingers on his desk. "How are you supposed to convince the public that you are a couple if you can't even kiss in front of your boss? You're going to have to kiss in public you know."

'_Shit'. They both thought._

Chad looked at Sonny uncomfortably. They both were contemplating whether or not to do it.

"Fine." Chad conceded.

He leaned in to kiss her, but Sonny blocked her mouth with her hand.

"Whoa there, I never agreed."

Chad leaned back into his seat and glared at Sonny.

"So you're not doing it? I guess you two aren't up to the job." Mr. Condor said flatly.

He opened his laptop back up and went back to sipping his black coffee.

"You may leave. Don't waste my time next time."

Chad stared at Sonny, urging her to reconsider. Sonny swallowed her saliva. She knew that she had to. This was her job. Sure it involved the thing that she loathed the most, but it would be to her advantage.

Without a word Sonny closed her eyes. Chad looked at her, discreetly observing her features. He never noticed that her lips were a lovely rosy pink…

He shook his head, disgusted with the fact that he could even think of Sonny that way.

With a deep breath he closed the distance between them.

Electricity. That's what they both felt as their lips found each other. Both intended for it to be a closed mouth kiss, but they couldn't deny the desire that emerged once their lips touched.

They kissed each other, with fervor. Their breathing began to get ragged, they needed oxygen but they also didn't want the kiss to end.

"Ahem." Mr. Condor said loudly.

He looked at the two teens with a queasy expression on. "I said a kiss not a soft-core porn show."

The two teens quickly backed away from each other, not wanting to look at each other.

"Well, I think you both have proved your point. We'll have the first Channy date tomorrow. You both are dismissed."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Denial Isn't Just a River In Egypt

Rating: T (Possible M in some chapters) for sexual situations and mild cursing.

Summary: Television, magazines, blogs, vlogs, Twitter, Myspace, youtube--Channy fever was everywhere due to the airing of The Chad Dylan Cooper Story. ...and let's just say Sonny and Chad aren't pleased. Or are they? Post Battle of the Network Stars. Sonny/Chad.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance. If I did, then I would make it into a witty teen drama revolving around Chad and Sonny.

**UPDATE ALERT: The third chapter of _When Tomorrow Starts Without Me_ (Smitchie) is out. Also, a new chapter of _You Don't See Me_ (Channy)came out like last week if you haven't checked it out yet. You can find _You Don't See Me_ under my favorites because it is under my collaboration account with sonnycentral.**

A/N: Sorry for the slight delay in updating. Hope this was worth the wait.

* * *

Sonny fluffed her hair, drinking in her appearance. She looked more than dressed up for the day; she looked flawless. She didn't know what possessed her to primp and prepare. It just kind of happened. Her normally pin straight brown hair was romantically wavy, her lips were glossed shiny raspberry and her eye makeup was simple. She had decided on subtle smoky eyes with just a few extra swipes of mascara. To tie in her whole look was a casual tiered gray dress that hit her right above her knees.

"Oooh, what are you dressed up for?" Tawni asked as she glanced over Sonny's flawless look.

The brunette turned from the mirror and looked at Tawni, unable to think of the words to say. If she told Tawni, she would flip. After all, Chad Dylan Cooper was still Chad Dylan Cooper and _So Random! _still detested _Mackenzie Falls_.

"I'm just going to go to brunch, Marshall let us out early today." Sonny said casually as she retouched her gloss.

Tawni eyed her suspiciously before coming closer to Sonny.

"A ha! You can't even look me in the eye." Tawni accused, as Sonny averted her gaze from the blonde.

Sonny shook her head furiously. "I just got some mascara in my eye, that's all I swear!" She defended.

Tawni chuckled, tossing her hair over the shoulder.

"Whatever it is, you know that I'll eventually find out." She warned.

Once she said this, Tawni grabbed her gloss from her pocket and reapplied along with Sonny.

"Wait, that's you're bazillionanth coat of the day! Usually, it's more in the million range…" Sonny accused.

Tawni rolled her eyes. "Is it a crime to apply extra gloss? I think not." She defended.

As she said this, her cell phone let out a beep, signaling a new text. Sonny, smirked and grabbed the phone from Tawni so she could read it.

"James?" Sonny said incredulously.

Tawni begrudgingly took back her cell phone and shrugged.

"He just needs my advice, nothing big."

Sonny shook her head and smiled rightly at Tawni.

"Then why does it say, 'Can't wait to see you 3'?" Sonny teased.

Tawni blushed and looked away.

"Whatever, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye!"

The door t the dressing room clicked, she was alone. She looked at the clock; it was 11:30 and Chad had been the one to tell her to be ready by 11:00.

Sonny was about to cave and text Chad when her phone went off.

"Hello?"

"It's me, CDC"

Sonny rolled her eyes; it was such a typical Chad response.

"Meet me at the parking lot."

Before Sonny could say anything, she heard silence on the other end. Chad had hung up!

"Jerk." She hissed into her cell.

* * *

Sonny exited into the parking lot, looking for Chad's black convertible. She reached into her purse to get her cell, when a limo stopped in front of her.

The window rolled down, revealing a familiar head of blonde hair.

"Get in."

The brunette rolled her eyes and coughed. She glared at Chad, but all he did was stare right back.

"What?"

Sonny folded her arms and looked at the cement while tapping her foot.

"What do you want me to do Munroe?" Chad demanded.

He looked at Sonny's downcast eyes and the slight frown that graced her pouty lips. She looked good, in fact, she looked more than good, but he wasn't about to go and admit that to Sonny.

"Sir, I think she wants you to open the door for her." The driver said.

Chad shrugged and glanced at Sonny. With a sigh he got out of the limo and opened the door for Sonny.

"You're carriage awaits." He said sarcastically.

Sonny smirked in triumph and slid into the limo. Chad quickly followed. They were ready to go.

"So, where did Mr. Condor tell you to go?" She queried.

Chad grinned. "I set up everything Sonny, no worries."

"That alone makes me worried." She muttered under her breath.

* * *

After an hour of driving, the limo stopped in front of an Urban Outfitters that appeared to be closed.

"What are we doing here?" Sonny asked with curiosity.

"We're going to get some casual clothes for our date."

Sonny looked at her carefully planned out outfit and shook her head.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

Chad looked at Sonny, observing her upset expression. It sent a guilty pang through his body that was unexplainable.

"Sonny you look beautiful but for our date we both need casual clothes, trust me." He said sincerely.

Sonny smiled and Chad opened the door before grabbing her hand.

"I closed down the store so we wouldn't be bothered while looking for clothes." He said, while leading the way to the store.

Once inside, a man with two assistants was waiting by the first display.

"Thanks Bill." Chad said before shaking the man's hand.

"Anything for you Chad, and of course you too Miss Munroe."

The older man beamed at them before gesturing towards his two assistants.

"Amy, help Miss Munroe get some casual clothes. Andy, help Chad."

The two were then whisked to their respective sides of the store.

45 minutes later….

"I think this is good." Bill said to the two teens.

Chad was in some casual fitted dark wash jeans with a red and black button up. Sonny on the other hand had some light wash skinny jeans with a white peasant top. They were ready to leave.

"Thanks Bill."

"Yeah, thanks." Sonny chimed.

He nodded before getting two bags by the cashier.

"Here's two pairs of aviators."

Sonny gushed and took the bag graciously.

"Thank you so much!" She said appreciatively.

Chad gave Bill a salute. "I owe you one."

Bill laughed and shook his head. "Just repay me by having a good time. Now shoo!"

Chad grinned, taking Sonny's free hand into his. "We'll be going then. Bye!"

"Bye!" Sonny echoed.

"So where are we going?" Sonny asked.

Chad looked away. "I'm not telling! It's a surprise."

She was going to keep nagging but she decided to let it go. With a grin on her face, she looked out the window, with Chad's hand still laced with hers.


End file.
